


Burke Birthday

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Neal tries to throw Peter a surprise birthday party...





	Burke Birthday

I don’t own white collar. Thanks for reading!

 

The lock clicked as Neal turned the key that El gave him in the door.

“Hey Satch,” the dog greeted him.

Neal brought in a bag of decorations, ready for Peter’s surprise party. Peter was at lunch with his dad, or he was supposed to be at least. Elizabeth bought the decorations, but since she had a big event coming up, she left the decorating to Neal.

It was two hours before Peter was supposed to arrive and Neal was determined to make it perfect. It was a general party, but they bought masks to wear when they jump out and yell surprise. He took off his hat and placed a mask on his face. It was white and sparkly, from something like a masquerade party. He was about to start hanging streamers when he knocked a bag off the table causing a loud bang. He bent over to pick up the bag and started reorganizing the decorations. He then rummaged through the side table in the kitchen looking for a table cloth.

Peter hadn’t slept very well the night before, and since he had the day off, he figured he’d reschedule lunch with his dad and get some more sleep.

He awoke to a noise down in the kitchen. He was still pretty groggy but he picked his gun up and headed down the stairs. It could have been Satch, but he knew Elizabeth would be at work at least until 4 and it was only 2. He went down the stairs quietly and saw someone going through their table. Was he being robbed? He watched for a second, gun drawn, the man was sideways to him, with a mask on, obviously hiding his identity so he wouldn’t get caught.

The masked man must have heard something, because he picked something up and turned around. Peter, thinking the man had a gun, shot the man in the shoulder.

The man dropped what was in his hand, “Streamers?”

“Only you would ruin a surprise party,” Neal half joked, holding his shoulder.  
  
Peter, recognizing the voice panicked, “Neal?!”

Neal pulled out a chair to sit on to try to keep him up from the shock.

“What are you doing Neal? Why do you have a mask? Did you break in?”  Peter questioned quickly.

Neal held up a key he said showing he didn’t break in, “Surprise, happy birthday Peter,” he said before passing out.

Neal awoke to find himself in a hospital room.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Peter said noticing his friend open his eyes.

“You won’t shoot me again?” Neal joked knowing his friend wouldn’t shoot him on purpose.

Peter felt guilty, “I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well and I thought you were a thief…”

Neal joked again, “I am a thief. But you know I wouldn’t steal from you.”

“Yeah, but with that mask, I didn’t know it was you and I thought the streamers you were holding was a gun and I just shot in defense,” Peter admitted.

“I understand Peter, it’s okay. What’s the damage?” He said looking down at his right shoulder.

“Clean shot, missed all the important stuff and bone, it’ll just hurt for a while. You bled quite a bit, but you didn’t need a transfusion. El came home early and is cleaning the mess up. I told her to tell everyone the party was off,” Peter updated him.

“Peter, I’m sorry you have to be here on your birthday,” Neal said quietly.

“Neal, look at me,” Neal lifted his head, his eyes had still been transfixed on the wrap around his shoulder, “it was my fault, but maybe next time don’t wear a mask and sneak around my house,” he smiled at his friend.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll set up a surprise party ever again,” Neal decided.

The nurse checked Neal out and they were on their way. Peter told his CI that he would make dinner as an apology. When they arrived Peter walked in first, “Surprise!” A whole group of coworkers and family appeared and hugged Peter.

“I thought I said no to the party,” Peter asked El.

“Well sweetie, we thought you’d want _some_ kind of fun on your birthday,” she smiled and gave him a small kiss.

“Neal, you ok sweetie?” El offered Neal a hug, but he reminded her of the shoulder.

Peter went off to talk with the guests. El tried to keep Neal company, but eventually the pain meds made him drift off to sleep.

“Neal?” Peter woke his sleeping friend.

“Peter?” Neal mumbled sleepily.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? You’ll be more comfortable in the guest bed though, El is getting it ready,” Peter told him.

Neal sat up more aware, “I almost forgot your presents.”

“You didn’t have to get my anything Neal,” Peter was a bit embarrassed, especially after he had hurt his friend earlier that day.

Neal got the three small packages from the table. They were all wrapped in gold paper, each with a blue bow on top. He handed them to Peter one at a time.

Peter took the first one and opened it, once open he stared at the contents, “That _was_ you!” Neal had given Peter a small vase that he had stolen from the Smithsonian years before but Peter could never prove he had done it.

“I’m already in jail, can’t do much but add a few more years, right?” Neal offered pointing to his ankle.

Peter rolled his eyes grinning.

Peter took the second gift and opened it; it was a picture frame with a photo of Elizabeth, Peter and Neal a few months before. He realized, Neal had become part of the family, but they didn’t have any pictures of him in their house.

“I just thought you might like it,” Neal said quietly, unsure if it was a good gift idea.

“I love it, Neal,” Peter assured his friend smiling.

Finally, the last package held a pair of tickets.

“This is my favorite team,” Peter said looking at the baseball tickets.

“Don’t worry, they aren’t forged. I knew you love baseball, so I got you these, maybe you could take your dad? But the other thing,” Neal showed him the hidden card in the box, “You get to make opening pitch.”

“Neal, how did you?” Peter said in shock.

“June had some contacts, all legit, nothing illegal. Go enjoy your thing,” Neal said smiling that he picked out the right presents. It had taken him a few months to get everything right.

“Thank you,” Peter smiled at his friend, before offering, “Do you want to go with me?”

“You know I know nothing about baseball,” Neal admitted.

“Well, I can teach you,” Peter laughed.

El had gotten the guest bed ready and had been watching the interaction between the friends as she smiled to herself. Neal had been an issue between her and Peter, before he was arrested. Peter spent days and nights focused on finding this man. She now saw part of the reason why. Yes, Neal had done some bad things, but he was such a kind person to those he let in, and just as the Burkes had let him into their family, Neal had let them in as well, especially Peter, almost like they were destined to be friends.

“Party is over,” she smiled before reminding Neal, “Don’t forget your pain meds.”  
  
“Thanks,” Neal smiled before walking up the stairs.

“You got good presents I see,” El hugged Peter from behind.

“Yeah I did,” Peter said looking up the stairs at his friend and CI, who the best present he had received.


End file.
